User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
RE: Soooo Well, I've got the two for Raian's team picked out and will be adding Koga's team probably tomorrow. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I was thinking about making them Kusaka and Senna, both movie characters, but I have decided to make them both totally unique. So I'll be starting on those briefly. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nor can I ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 06:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:TEN!!! Woah! That's an amazing fan animation! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 14:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My Teammates I cannot seem to think up a suitable fanon character to add to Raian's Team Harbinger, so I'm gonna add canon characters to his list. Koga's team, however, will all be fanon characters. Btw, I'm not picking the canon characters I've chosen at random. They will actually serve a purpose in my story. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Not a whole lot. Thinking up some abilities, and thinking about who I will add to Koga's team. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right :: Take a look at this. The more I watch this fight, the more I think this is what it'll be like when Sei and Raian meet again in the tournament, but this video confirmed that to me. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Since everybody seems to be gathering a canon character (or in some cases characters) fro the tournament, I'd like to ask if I could use Ulquiorra for my own team. Kai - Talk 09:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, saw Tenny already did his thing. Kai - Talk 09:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sorry No problem dude. I'm finishing up some lesser details for Raian and then I'll begin constructing Koga's Team. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 19:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : Back and WOAH! Love Darker than Black and that amv was awesome! ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RP? Dude, I've always wanna RP with you but I was busy with my characters so are you free to RP? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Well, I just got back from hanging out with a girl that I'm really close to (I told you my social life has improved since I left the chat ^^). I've been hanging out with her since about 7 my time. We talked the whole time and it turns out she's a lot more like me than I'd ever thought. In any case, I'm back and I'm starting to work on Koga's team and Raian's army. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Hahahaha Now this I've gotta see. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Raian's Army Okay, here is the basics of it. Basically Raian's wife, Minako, has anti-Shinigami powers despite being a human (I mean she can rip people's spiritual powers from them. So she's pretty scary). During Raian's time "in hiding", well, let's just say he wasn't hiding at all, he really just got sick of life as a Shinigami and settled down and formed a family (which is what I think Isshin decided to do as well). To keep them safe, he kept both them and himself out of Soul Society's watch so that they could live outside of the conflict Soul Society always is involved in. Long story short, it doesn't work. Soul Society finds them and kidnaps Minako because they fear her powers and they also kidnap thier newborn child, fearing that he'll awaken to have similar powers. Soul Society keeps this secret enough, that not even the Gotei 13, outside of the Twelfth Division, knows this. Raian, finally at his snapping point with Soul Society's corruptness and the fact that they refuse to leave him alone, goes into the Dangai to train, but instead finds his new dimension. He then secretly gathers the former top four Espada and begins building an army in secret, in this new dimension. A few years later, the Hell Tournament begins and Raian gathers his commanders and goes. That's the gist of it, even though that still isn't all the details. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 15:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Woah. Suzaku dove off of the deep end....into the friggin ocean. lol Btw, just a word of advice, if one of your friends invites you to that movie "Charlie St. Cloud" you should go, because it's good, but be prepared for it to hit home. Anybody with any sort of brotherly bond with someone (and I'm not just talking about blood brothers) cannot leave that movie without being affected. >_> Just saying. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 21:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Great to have you back. I'm working on a new character of mine...actually she's a very old character of mine, being one I made when I first started here, but I'm adding to her abilities and making her more recent. She'll be a female commander of Raian's army; sort of like Raian's Gin and Tosen, only she doesn't want to kill him. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah. I added to Raian's Shikai as well. I'm itching to reveal his Bankai, but like I told Arch about story details...I don't want some random n00b *cough*like the one Raian's fighting now*cough* to say, "Oh, I knew you had that power and have known how to counter it all along" or...as Tak would usually do "The laws of physics allow me to blah blah blah, which negates your abilities." (I mean seriously...physics stopped applying in Bleach when Rukia first appeared) So I have to keep it a secret during until the tournament :< ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Regarding the tournament Sorry it took me so long to respond. I had a lot on my mind so I went for a drive. As to the video, that's a very good scene and I can't wait to see how you incorporate it into your story. As to the tournament, yes I'd like to win, but what do you have in mind for our characters? That might change my mind. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : That sounds reasonable. I could go for that. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Well here's the thing; Raian is entering this tournament to seek out Sei. He knows Sei well enough to know that he'll show up at a tournament of the strongest fighters in the dimensions, so that's why he entered. His goal isn't to win, but to declare war and show off his new power as a sign of intimidation to Soul Society and it's allies. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alrighty. Then this should be really good. I'm hoping that this war that Raian's about to pop out on Soul Society will get a lot of BFF's users involved. I don't want a mass RP thing like that whole nightmare on NF, but sort of how it was in the old days where everyone's stories had effects on other's. It would be nice to get everyone back together and churn out some good stories without worrying about having to stay to a strict set of guidelines. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Plans for tonight I'm gonna finish up my new female character and then...idk. I've got so much on my mind today that it's really hampering my idea creation. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's the same here. I have a lot bothering me, and I have to be at work at 7:15 tomorrow morning. I hate waking up at 6 to get ready, but I guess it has to be done. I'm already mentally exhausted so tomorrow I'm gonna be a zombie...This week is gonna be very busy for me and on top of all I already have to do and think about, I'm not too happy about it. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: That sucks. Sorry dude :< Well I'll try to get this done and then it's off to bed with me. Otherwise I'll be cranky tomorrow and I don't wanna be like that around the kids. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Wiki Saw that you got fed up with them too. I commented on it awhile ago. The fact that it's the Monday of the week after the chapter came out and they're still freaking out about it pisses me off. I would go add the info myself, but they locked Gin's page. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 18:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Eh, I'm alright. Today wasn't so good, but maybe tomorrow will be. I'm exhausted so I don't know how long I'll be on. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey What's up bud? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Eh, I could be better, but that's mainly because of family issues and the fact that my eye is swelling for some reason. We think it's just a mosquito bite for now, so no panic. It isn't major swelling. In more fun related news, I cracked under excitement, so I'm currently adding Raian's Bankai to his page as well as doing some minor editing along with the suggestions Tak gave me on Raian's talk page. Glad to hear you're scoring a little out there ^_^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Bankai: Completed! His Bankai is now complete! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo So remember how I told you about my eye? Well the put me in the hospital at 4:30 this morning cuz I couldn't open it. I'm out now, and feeling a little better though it's still swollen to some extent. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 17:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Also, the spoilers say that Aizen came back with butterfly wings and attacked Gin....looks like Gin either has to fight...or die. Please let Gin-sama win! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 18:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh...my...Kubo must die The chapter SUCKED! Hopefully Gin gets a chance to fight back next chapter. The only thing else I have to say about it is on the image found here: Aizen is evolving! ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 19:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Video thumb|250px|right I've done it Sei. I made us an Opening for the Hell Tournament. I know you already have one, and it's up to you which one you use. I, however, am definitely using it as Raian's personal opening. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'm thinking about who to put on Koga's team, or if I even want Koga to enter *thinks* On the other side, I'm also trying to think about what I am gonna put down for the final two abilities of Raian's Bankai. Btw, Kishi pwned Kubo this time. Naruto pwned today. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Do you have the tournament design in mind? We should probably start putting out the information for the first round so that we can take off on Saturday without anything holding us back. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Now that I think about it, it is contrary to my story goals to bring Koga into this, though he'll certainly be mentioned, I think I'd like to savor this event for Raian and Sei. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Databook I saw. The new databook had a lot of good info in it. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry for the late responce. I wasn't feeling too well last night so I just went to sleep. Wikia is fine now, but last night it was taking forever to load and the recent changes were crapping out on me, so yes. Also, funny interview ^^ ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 13:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Hey I'm doing good. Got a sunburn but it isnt too bad. Just trying to relax a little. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I saw him, he seems fierce ^^ I'm working on Raian's Hollowfied Release and putting the final touches on my team since I checked out who my match will be against in the first round (btw, I'm gonna run this guy over. I looked at his characters and their abilities and I doubt he'll even beat one of my characters). ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Can't wait to kick this tournament off. I probably won't be able to begin my match until that night because my room is getting new floors, but I'll certainly get to it. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey Sei-kun. What'cha up to today? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : I rewrote Raian's personality, it is no different than it was before, it just makes more sense now. I am in the process of reworking the History section, which will not change much, but will make way more sense upon completion. Then I'll spend the rest of the night preparing for the tournament by adding last minute abilities and tweaks to make sure that I'm ready. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Soul Society's demise is on the horizon I've been thinking a lot about Raian's army and stuff and have decided to tell you a little bit more about it and see what you think. You already know why Raian formed it, but I was thinking that since the Gotei 13 has changed membership completely since the canon's days, Soul Society has fallen even deeper into it's corruption and has forced characters both fanon and canon alike to go up into arms against it and it's supporters. I think that among my army will be the Vizard, Ichigo, and Isshin. Ichigo and Isshin sympathize with Raian's cause because; # Isshin already despises Soul Society for it's actions in his past. # Ichigo sympathizes with Raian because he too is a human turned Shinigami-Hollow hybrid. He, being the caring person he is, has seen Raian's pain that has been caused by the current governing body of Soul Society. # The Vizard have sided with Ichigo up until now, so it's almost a sure thing that they would join up with him. What do you think? ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 04:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Yep. I'm about to do just that. With Ichigo, that alibi is perfect. Raian's wife was kidnapped because her powers were deemed "dangerous", so Raian could convince Ichigo that they could soon do the same to Inoue. Ururu is a Quincy and we all know what Soul Society does to them, and with Chad's powers becoming more and more Hollow-like, Soul Society would just label him a Hollow that needs to be exterminated, so that would provide Ichigo motive. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 04:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmmm, I haven't actually, but I will give it a look and see what you mean. Your idea seems really good so I hope people don't abuse it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 05:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yep, so I should be on all night too. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 05:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) SEiii chat with us please... and check this out.. http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Grimmjow_Jeagerjaquez_%28Kan%27na_Universe%29 The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 05:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Wiki...stupid I know...they STILL haven't added his new form yet. I actually joined Bleach wiki today and began working on articles and projects. I figure "if you want something done right, do it yourself" so that's what I'm doing. It's a great thing because they think I'm helping them when all I'm doing is improving their quality for my exclusive benefit >:D ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 05:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) When does the Tournament officially start? Yuki wants to know when and if she can start with Aha yet... - CrimsonKnight328 (MST) 10:30 August 6, 2010. hmm... So I cannot make a Kan'na Grimmjow? How come? And there are TWO Seireitou in the tournament??? You're really trying to kill me here...--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 05:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Images Oh thank God....I thought it was just me. I've spent all day today trying to fix that, thinking it was my firewalls and stuff. I can't see any images I upload and it sucks. Btw, the pic looks good. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 07:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : I think I just figured out what the problem is. You need to clear your cache. If you don't know how, just go to this http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cache It worked for me. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 07:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: It's funny. Mine works for some images and not others, so I went ahead and contacted wikia about the issue. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 07:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: ....Henceforth, they shall both be known as...Kubama. >_< lol ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 07:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: =w= Very well. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 08:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beginning Indeed Im ready. I already started my fight with my opposing team, but the user in charge of the opposite team is not responding, so I'm watching this wiki while working on my projects on Bleach Wiki. I hope things heat up soon, though they certainly should now that everyone's getting active. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 21:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Interesting. Aizen may be making himself an angel. Who knows. I think Kubo is just pulling it all out of his butt. His chapters are moving so slow, barely anything is getting done. Meanwhile Naruto is moving full speed ahead. I hope Kubo starts speeding things up soon so we can find out what's up with Aizen. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 21:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Sandals? Use this *hands over a machine gun* and tell him to pump out more than one chapter a week while you're at it >:D ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 21:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yo? Yep. Working on an idea you gave me and waiting for my opponent to post. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 02:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Seated officers Are there any seats available for my three characters Vayne Lohengrin, Akira Cagali, and Anna Rosenkrantz? I was checking the Gotei 13 listings, but they don't match up with the pages of the actual squads so I was wondering if you could help. SoulAlbarn91 03:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back ^^ Welcome back. Still waiting on my opponent >_< Also, I am well liked on Bleach Wiki so far...they even let me add Aizen's new form ^^ Maybe I can become an admin there some day. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 05:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Also I propose we officially start calling Aizen the "Aizenfly", as that is clearly what Kubo made him. Watch Ichigo's new Getsuga take the form of a giant flyswatter xD ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 05:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Nuke'em? Wouldn't have it any other way hahaha They actually seem like reasonable people when they aren't being grammar nazis. Also, I'm feeling festive, so I'm coining new terms to mock Kubo, such as; *'Aizen'ed': The effect when a hero shows up, pwns Aizen for 3 seconds and then Aizen violates him with yet another overpowered move. Victims: Everyone but Ichigo so far. *'Kubo's "Middle finger to all ''Bleach fans": This term describes the entire Decide arc...all 17 of them. xD ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 05:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Most likely =w= ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 06:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Idea Well it's twofold. For one, your Sōzōshin race is powerful, but they don't have a rival race like every other one in the Bleach universe, so I'm creating one. Secondly, you gave me an idea on what Aizen's form now resembles, and I'm thinking on basing this new race off of that group of angels. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 06:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Kanna Sei could we create an evil Gotei 13 in Kanna Universe and also Kanna SOberanos ??? The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 07:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ready ready to start our match? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 15:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Still waiting.... My opponent sure is taking forever... I think Kubo could've trolled several thousand people by now. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 18:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I saw that. Good work so far. Gah! I'm so bored...I still haven't completed by idea from last night and my opponent is taking their everloving time...grr...If they don't show up by dinner time, I'm gonna have Starrk-san shoot 'em up >:D ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 20:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: It's coming along pretty slowly, but not because I don't have inspiration, but instead because I want to do this right. All the work I've had to do for Bleach wiki the past day or so has had me reading a lot of the old Bleach chapters and episodes which are chalked full of inspiration. Btw, you should check out Yumichika's page over there and see all the work I did. He's a good character when you're just zoning in on him by himself. I'll be working on Yachiru as soon as he's done. It's a lot of fun to go back into the old stuff, back when every chapter wasn't filled with people getting Aizen'd. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 20:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Images Firstly, I talked to wikia. Apparently the picture loading problem is Wikia wide and will be fixed as soon as they install new servers in Germany. Secondly, you've got to tell me where you find Sei and Kamui's pics. You always find such good ones...deviantart has been suckish lately...lol ^^' Lastly, check out my new sig! Just another thing I picked up on Bleach Wiki. I'm starting to resent the things I've said about those guys. They're actually pretty friendly and funny. We need people like them on the chat. They, like us, know how to be serious while being funny when need be, and when to raise hell when it comes to protecting thier rule system (which I guess I understand more now that I'm a contributor there and not just a spectator, as well as seeing how people have trampled on our rules with no regard to us.) Also, what'cha up to? ^^ Yes I'm talkative tonight, don't judge me >_< lol ''~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : I'm editing Matt, whom I named Mashū (the romanji form of Matthew; turns out that the romanji Mataiden refers to the Biblical Book of Matthew). His Zanpakutō is gonna be Shinsō-ish, in the sense that it can extend and stuff, but it doesn't leak poison like Kamishini no Yari. It will have a similar ability to Raian's second Shikai form. He along with other, unrevealed, members of Raian's army will appear as spectators in Harbinger's matches in the Hell Tournament. I'm buzzing with ideas tonight. '~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Now that is awesome. I've been wanting to get a look at that for some time now. God speed, Sei-kun. Kamui's Bankai should be awesome. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Transformations Sorry about all of the questions but can we create our own transformations? Because I have some ideas buzzing around in my head. I know we are mostly allowed to do what we want with our characters but another wiki I was on had rules against creating new transformations as it would give an unfair advantage so I was wanted to know your thoughts on the idea.SoulAlbarn91 07:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Greetings seireitou, anyways... You'll have to forgive me if anything here is out of place, i am still a fresh member of you're wiki.I'd like to get you're approval for creating a "Branch" of reason which i have called Aim its still a very rough projecy in my mind, and ofcourse it will also be you're property if you want. -User:ZensaTangetsu Disregard that Actually,you can disregard that last message... -User:ZensaTangetsu Tournament Hey. If it's okay with you, I'm gonna give my foe one more day to post and then we should call it a forfeit. Otherwise I'm gonna fall behind in this tournament. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 18:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Gather pics and making articles for the members of Raian's army since the time for him to declare war is drawing near. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 20:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome! ^^ Thanks ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 20:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Hahaha, it's alright. These are good. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 21:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Notice Pretty neat. Love the song. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 23:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Let's do our match in the Hell Tourney. Sorry, i sent a message to your other userpage. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 03:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sei's Bankai I saw. Very interesting. Can't wait to see Kamui's. I'm working on Raian's new race which are the Vizard kicked up a notch. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 03:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hell Tourney Hey Sei, I just wanted to say that the only reason i couldn't post on the Hell Tourney is because my mum and dad sent me to my cousin's house and I couldn't use the computer there so I was wondering whether I could get a second chance on the tourney? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 13:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Good morning Hey dude. I'll go check it out. Should be on for most of the day now that I'm home from work. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 18:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) YO Hey. Did you want to do our match now? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 19:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hahaha it's alright. I'm just adding to some character ideas I have for Raian's army. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 19:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC)